Yugioh EX:VRAINS
by Asyl Faraday
Summary: AU of VRAINS Four-Shot (Considering an extension)


On top of a large spire, a worm-shaped machine like monster is suddenly sliced in half, causing the body to explode. A man with a one-eyed mask in a long white cloak fall on his back from the explosion and a numbered meter appears next to him and lowers its value.

Winner - Unknown

Unknown LP: 4000 VS KOH LP: 1000 - 0

The man props himself up on his elbow and looks at the other side of the field where another person with a duel disk stood, a large rhinoceros beetle standing next to him. The figure lowers his duel disk and the beetle dissolves into code. "Who are you?" The man asks in fear and the other person slowly moves closer to him.

Stepping out of the shadow of the pillar, a boy with light blue eyes and spiky black hair with light blue highlights stood over him. The boy's midnight blue suit had a green glowing line on it, going from his left shoulder to his right hip like a belt. "My name is Exo Coder, and I'm not going to let you, nor anyone hurt the people of Link VRAINS!" The man in the robe flinches back as Bug Coder's duel disk activates and generates a neon green blade and he slams a card onto it, the beetle reappearing and shooting toward the man with its spike gleaming.

The mysterious Exo Coder looks to the edge of the pillar and with a running start, jumps off it into the open sky. Out of the corner of his eye, a dark green hoverboard flies into view and Coder turns his body so that he hits the board feet first. After regaining his balance, the rides the board into the distance leaving the pillar behind him as it starts to dissolve into code.

* * *

"-ey!... Wake up!... HEY!" A boy with silver hair and orange highlights in a school uniform suddenly sits up in his seat and looks around his room. He rubs his gray eyes awake and his gaze falls on a red-haired girl with her hair pinned up in twin tails and purple eyes looking down at him with her arms crossed behind her. "Finally, you woke up." She says in an annoyed voice, bringing her hand to her forehead and shaking it. "You could at least TRY to stay awake during class." The boy yawns and gets up from his chair to stretch his arms. "Hey, Watanabi… you remember that we're in a classroom, right? You shouldn't yell in here." Yukuro saying the girl's name catches her attention and makes her lower her hand in shock. "How do you know my name? I haven't even talked to you before." Yukuro holds up his hand and counts off with his fingers."One, we're in the same class. Two, we all voted for you during class elections. And Three, I heard your name called several times by the teachers and our classmates." Yuka reels back for his answer and is about to say something else when someone else speaks up.

"Am I interrupting something?" The two of them look to the side where another boy with curly brown hair was scratching the back of his head with a nervous expression. The pointed to the door with his other hand. "Sh-Should I leave?" Yuka's face turned as red as her namesake and waves her hand in front of her face. "N-No! We were just finishing up!" She stops and clears her throat before continuing. "I'm Yuka Watanabi, and this is…" She trails off when trying to say the boy's name when he extends his hand to the other boy. "I'm Yukuro Takamiya." The boy reaches out and shakes his hand. "I'm Kenji Roshan. I'm part of the Dueling club." He gestures to the duel disk on their arms. "I was wondering if you two wanted to join?"

Yukuro opens his mouth to say something but Yuka cuts him off. "We'd love to! Right Yukuro?" The boy takes a step back from the red-haired girl who has a threatening aura around her. "Umm, I'm not sure you-" He says while leaning away from the girl, but she leans forward Kenji nods his head when he looks down at Yukuro's arm and points to his wrist. "Umm, are you sure you want to use that?" The other two seen follow his finger and their gaze lands on Yukuro's duel disk which he covers with his hand. "It works with VRAINS if that's what you're asking." The boy responds and Yuka looks down at the duel disk with Kenji. Unlike the ones on Yuka and Kenji's arms, which were a black and brown watch-like band with a large black screen, Yukuro's duel disk was one of the older models where physical cards are needed.

The disk itself was a silver in color with blue lines going around the body. It had a small circular glass screen on the top of it and a large glass plate on the front of it, both screens tinted dark blue. Finally, there was a large grey slot near the top of Yukuro's wrist where the deck was supposedly placed. "How long have you had that? I didn't know they even made those anymore." Yuka asked him while eyeing the disk "Can we just go?" Yukuro asks impatiently and Kenji shrugged his shoulders and walks to the door. "OK then, follow me, I'll show you where the club room is." The Yukuro grabs his bag and quickly follows after him and Yuka shrugs her shoulders and follows after them.

* * *

"So yeah, now these two want to join our club!" Kenji says to two other people, one boy and one girl, with he arms out to Yukuro and Yuka. The girl, who had long pink hair, dark blue eyes and a matching pink duel disk stands up and nods her head at Kenji. "Good job, Roshan." She turns to Yukuro and Yuka with a kind smile. "Sorry for doing things like this, but we humbly ask if you would like to join our Dueling club. I'm Calista Toudou and I use the World Chalice cards." She gestures to the boy with short purple hair, light blue eyes and a white duel disk next to her with her other hand. "The one next to me is-" "I'm Kazuma and I play Cyber Dragons." Calista tries to say but the boy cuts her off. Yuka shrugs her shoulders and bows her own head. "I'm Yuka Watanabi, and I have a Shaddoll deck. Nice to meet you." Yukuro and the others in the room look with wide eyes at the girl. "Shaddoll, that's a strong deck." Calista comments and Yuka stands back up and smiles before looking up and hitting Yukuro's leg. The boy looks at the girl with a confused face before she gestures to the club members and he lowers his head. "Yukuro Takamiya, I actually have two decks." A look of shock passed over everyone in the room when Yukuro continues. "The first one I don't use very much, but the other one is Majespecter Pendulum."

"Wait, you use those old things?!" Yuka and Kenji suddenly yelled, making Yukuro stand back up straight. "Pendulum summoning died out with the last Master Rule change when the Extra Monster Zone was created. Those kinds decks aren't the same anymore." "Along with that, most Pendulum archetypes didn't get any Link monsters and they can't keep up with newer archetypes and Link decks." The two teens respond to Yukuro's comment, making the boy step back from all the negative comments. "I know that Pendulum decks aren't considered normal but-" "Your deck is fine. It's just that meeting someone using a non-link deck is rare nowadays." Yukuro says nothing in return but nods his head. Yuka chuckles and shakes her head. "Wow, I didn't think that you of all people had a special deck. Can I see it?" Yukuro looks down at her hesitantly and shakes his head. "Sorry but I'm not comfortable with other people touching my cards."

"HAH! He says he has a rare deck but he won't show it? What a joke!" Kazuma says from the back. Calista looks at her clubmate with an irritated face. "Hey! Don't be like that!" "Or what!? What's he going to do!? He doesn't he want to join. I bet he's not good enough to play anyway!" Kazuma says snarkily. Yukuro feels something break in his heart when he hears something scream at him from his deck. "I bet I could beat you!" He suddenly shouts, making everyone turn to look at him. "I may have a different deck but I bet I could still beat you," Kazuma smirks and pushes off of his seat to stand up. "Alright! Let's do this! Front of the school after classes. I want to make sure people can see us when I beat you." He says happily and walk out of the door with Calista walking after him. "Hey! Kazuma, wait!" Kenji and Yuka both look at Yukuro with wide eyes snapping the boy out of some sort of trance and he looks back at them with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Yuka grabs him by his collar and starts shaking him. "What was that?! Why did you challenge him!? You heard what deck he has, your deck can't compare to his! How are you going to beat him?" Yukuro stares blankly at her after being shaken and blinks to focus before answering her. "I'll beat him with my cards. I trust them." "How is that going to help?" Kenji asks from the side and Yuka lets go of his collar. Yukuro fixes his shirt and pats his duel disk with his card. "It means that I know that I'm going to win."

* * *

Later that day, Yukuro attaches his duel disk to his arm and walks out of the school where Kazuma and Calista stood in the courtyard facing the school. "About time you showed up!" Kazuma shouts at him getting the attention of some of the other students. "Let's do this!" Yukuro drops his bag at his feet and grabs his deck from his pocket and slams it into the socket of his disk. The cards are covered in blue code as the deck shuffles itself for the duel.

_**[Deck Digitized. Virtual Link Established]**_

The words appear in the screens of both duel disks and a light purple outline of a dueling field appears before both of them. A black blade with a light silver outline appears in front of the glass plate on Yukuro's duel disk and he draws five cards from his deck while Kazuma swipes his hand to the side and five holograms of cards appear floating in front of him. "Lets go! Master Duel!" They both shouted and a large screen displaying their names with their Life points appeared above them.

**Turn 1**

Yukuro **[Hand=5]** LP: 4000 VS Kazuma **[Hand=5] **LP: 4000

"I'll let you have the first move. It would be unfair if I beat you before you got to do anything." Kazuma says smugly and looks back at Yukuro only to be surprised at the serious expression oh his face. "Fine then. My turn!" He announces before looking down at his hand and pulling a card out to show to his opponent. "I activate the Field Spell, Majesty's Pegasus!" He slams the card onto his duel disk and everyone around him, including Kazuma, covers their faces with their arms as a tornado erupts from under Yukuro and blows around the dueling field. The storm spirals around the boy and his eyes shine light green. "Get ready! This duel begins now!" Yukuro shouts over the wind. The storm slowly dies down Kazuma lowers his arm and sees a visible ring of glowing white wind swirling around the field. He looks down at his own duel disk where a projection of card text appeared over its screen.

**Majesty's Pegasus**

All "Majespecter" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK and DEF. You can Tribute 1 WIND Spellcaster-Type monster; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Majespecter" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Majesty's Pegasus" once per turn.

"This field spell lets me tribute one Spellcaster on my field to summon a Majespecter from my deck. It also increases the ATK and DEF of all Majespecters by 300!" Yukuro explains and picks up another card from his hand, his eyes returning to normal. "Now I Normal summon, the Pendulum monster Majespecter Raccoon - Bunbuku!" He slams the card on his duel disk and a hologram of the card appeared on the field in front of him and an orange tornado rises from the card. The tornado dissipates and an orange raccoon with a black and orange shell wearing a red robe appeared and lands on his field.

**Majespecter Raccoon - Bunbuku**

WIND/Spellcaster/LV=3/ Pendulum:Scale=5

**ATK**=1200-1500/DEF=900-1200

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Majespecter" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Majespecter Raccoon - Bunbuku" once per turn. Cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects.

"Bunbuku's effect!" Yukuro shouts with his hand outstretched and Bunbuku starts to glow orange. "When he's summoned I can add a Majespecter from my deck to my hand!" A card ejects from his deck and he picks it up and adds it to his hand. "I activate the effect of Majesty's Pegasus! I tribute Bunbuku to summon another Majespecter from the deck! Appear, Majespecter Cat - Nekomata!" Wind created by the field spell comes together around Bunbuku and the monster is picked up from the ground and spun by the wind, becoming a small orange tornado. The two tornadoes merge together and the color changes from an orange to a bluish-green and the tornado dissipates to reveal a small cat with a glowing black and green thruster in place of its tail and a similar red robe draped over its sides.

**Majespecter Cat - Nekomata**

WIND/Spellcaster/LV=3/ Pendulum:Scale=2

ATK=100-400/**DEF**=1800-2100

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Majespecter" card from your Deck to your hand during the End Phase of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Majespecter Cat - Nekomata" once per turn. Cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects.

Yukuro takes the Bunbuku card from his duel disk a places it into a back slot on his duel disk. "When a Pendulum monster leaves the field, it goes face up into the Extra deck instead of the graveyard." He holds up his hand toward his monster before continuing. "Nekomata's effect! At the end of the turn I summoned this card, I can add one Majespecter card from my deck to my hand." As Yukuro says this, the thrusters on Nekomata's tail activate and small light green tornadoes start to form around it. "So what!? You just replaced one card with another! It doesn't change anything!" The boy smiles at his monster when it looks back and nods its hand at him surprising the boy. "Oh, it will, believe me. Now then… " He says quietly and picks up two more cards from his hand and reveals them to Kazuma. "With Scale 5 Majespecter Crow - Yata and Scale 2 Majespecter Fox - Kyubi, I set the Pendulum scale!" Yujin places both cards at opposite ends of his duel disk blade and the word, PENDULUM appears along the blade made out of white letters. At his sides, two glowing pillars rise up from the ground next to Yukuro and two monsters, a yellow fox with a glowing yellow tail and a purple crow with three glowing purple claws appear in the pillars with the numbers 2 and 5 under them respectively.

"So this is the Pendulum scale." Kazuma remarks as he looks at the display with awe. Yukuro raises his hand to the sky and his eyes start to glow "With this scale, I can summon monsters level 3 and 4 from my hand and Extra deck at the same time." The pillars start to shine and a large gate appears over Yukuro. "Pendulum Summon! My monsters, storm the field! Majespecter Ogama and Bunbuku!" From the gate, two different colored tornadoes come out of it and strike down on the field. One of the tornadoes reveals Bunbuku while the others reveal a green toad with a glowing green collar.

**Majespecter Toad - Ogama**

WIND/Spellcaster/LV=4/ Pendulum:Scale=5

**ATK**=1300-1600/DEF=500-800

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Set 1 "Majespecter" Spell/Trap Card directly from your Deck, but it cannot activate this turn. You can only use this effect of "Majespecter Toad - Ogama" once per turn. Cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects.

**Majespecter Raccoon - Bunbuku**

**DEF**=900-1200

"Ogama's effect activates!" The said monster starts to glow bright green and another card is ejected from Yukuro's deck. "When Ogama's is summoned I can set one Majespecter spell or trap directly from my deck! But I can't activate it this turn." Yukuro takes the ejected card and the last card in his hand and places both of them in his duel disk and both cards appear on the ground face down. "I set one card face down and end my turn. But with Nekomata's effect, I can add one final Majespecter card from deck to my hand." He says and adds the newly searched card to his hand.

Yuka, Calista, and Kenji watch the duel from the sidelines, all three of them with impressed looks on their faces. "Takamiya knows how to use his deck really well doesn't he?" Calista remarks and Yuka nods her head. "Tributing cards to pendulum summon them back and using their effects to search support cards for his back row. I'm actually impressed, I didn't think Yukuro could duel like this." "But now it's Kazuma's turn," Kenji says to both of them and their expression harden. "And you both know as well as I do that Cyber Dragons are even deadlier when they go second in a duel." Kazuma chuckles as he observes the field of his opponent. "I have to admit, you set up a really good field here. Too bad I'm going to destroy it now." He says with a dark smile and a spinning ring appears around his arm over his duel disk and a card appears out of the top. "It's my turn. I draw!"

**Turn 2**

Yukuro **[Hand=1]** LP: 4000 VS Kazuma **[Hand=6] **LP: 4000

"When you control monster while I don't, I can special summon Cyber Dragon from my hand!" He places the card on his duel disk and a blue hexagon appears in front of him. The hexagon opens up and from it, a large mechanical dragon appears on the field and it let out a loud roar.

**Cyber Dragon**

LIGHT/Machine/LV=5

**ATK**=2100/DEF=1600

If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).

"When I successfully summon a Cyber Dragon, I can special summon this guy from my hand! Come out, Cyber Dragon Vier!" At his command, another hexagon appears only this time the dragon that comes out had a sleeker look when compared to the first dragon and its bodies had a slight purple tint to it.

**Cyber Dragon Vier**

LIGHT/Machine/LV=4

**ATK**=1100/DEF=1600

This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while on the field or in the GY. If you Normal or Special Summon "Cyber Dragon", except during the Damage Step: You can Special Summon this card from your hand in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Cyber Dragon Vier" once per turn. Every "Cyber Dragon" you control gains 500 ATK/DEF.

"The effect of Vier activates! When it's on the field all "Cyber Dragon" monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF!" The purple dragon roars and its body emanates a purple aura as it powers up Kazuma's monsters.

**Cyber Dragon Vier**

**ATK**=1100-1600/DEF=1600-2100

**Cyber Dragon**

LIGHT/Machine/LV=5

**ATK**=2100-2600/DEF=1600-2100

Kazuma looks at his monsters with a wicked smirk and extends his hand toward his extra monster zone. "Perfect. Appear, the circuit that destroys the past!" A blue bolt of lightning shot out of his hand and struck the extra monster zone, causing a blue square with arrows on its sides to appear on it. "Summoning materials are two LIGHT Machine type monsters. I set Cyber Dragon and Cyber Dragon Vier in the Link markers!" At his command, the said monsters on his field turn into rays of white light that fly into the sky and dive back down towards the field. The rays strike the two arrows on the circuit that point straight down and to the right, turning them bright red. "Mechanical dragon of the cybernetic future, descend now and destroy the land!" The circuit activates and a blue hexagon appears inside the circuit. "Link Summon! Link 2! Cyber Dragon Sieger!" The hexagon opens up as another mechanical dragon appears on the field. This dragon was the same size and the previous one, except this one had blue and black hexagon marking going down its body and had a ring-like attachment near its head. As soon as it hits the field, a ring with arrows similar to the circuit appears briefly and the arrows marked on the card light up bright red.

**Cyber Dragon Seiger**

LIGHT/Machine/LINK-2/ ← ↓

**ATK**=2100

2 Machine monsters, including "Cyber Dragon"

This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while on the field or in the GY. During each Battle Phase, if this card has not declared an attack (Quick Effect): You can target 1 Machine monster you control with 2100 or more ATK; for the rest of this turn, that monster gains 2100 ATK/DEF, also neither player takes battle damage from battles involving this monster. You can only use this effect of "Cyber Dragon Sieger" once per turn.

The dragon rears its head back, letting to a loud roar as lightning shot off from its body. Yukuro and his monsters brace themselves from the shockwave of the roar he grits his teeth when he sees it. "He has a Link monster… This isn't good." Kazuma laughs and draws another card from his hand. "No, it's not! And here's why! I activate the effect of Cyber Dragon Nashter! By sending another card from my hand to the grave I can special summon this card! I send Cyber Dragon Herz and summon this Nashter!" After the card is sent to the grave, the blue hexagon reveals a dragon similar to a worm, with a light blue circuit doing down its body and two golden wings on its back.

**Cyber Dragon Nashter**

LIGHT/Machine/LV=1

**ATK**=200/DEF=200

This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while on the field or in the GY. You can discard 1 other monster; Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Machine monster with 2100 ATK or DEF in your GY; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Machine monsters. You can only use each effect of "Cyber Dragon Nachster" once per turn.

"Next I activate the effect of Cyber Dragon Herz! When it's sent to the grave, I can add one Cyber dragon from my deck or grave to my hand!" As he says this the ring reappears around his arm a card appears and he adds it to his hand.

**Cyber Dragon Herz**

LIGHT/Machine/LV=1

**ATK**=100/DEF=100

This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while on the field or in the GY. You can only use 1 of the following effects of "Cyber Dragon Herz" per turn, and only once that turn.

● If this card is Special Summoned: You can make this card's Level become 5 until the end of turn, also, you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of the turn, except Machine monsters.

● If this card is sent to the GY: You can add 1 other "Cyber Dragon" from your Deck or GY to your hand.

Kazuma swipes his hand and looks at his cards and raises hand up to point at the card with a chuckle and Calista gasps at the look in his face. "What's wrong?" Yuka asks confused and Calista shakes her head. "Yukuro isn't winning this duel." Yuka has a confused look on her face when Kazuma taps on the card as a hologram of the card appears on his field. " Let's end this! I activate the spell, Power Bond!" Yukuro and Yuka's eyes widen at the name of the card. "You're kidding me..." He breathes nervously. "Now I can fuse cards in my hand or field to summon a Machine-type fusion monster! What's even better is that the summoned monster's attack will double itself when it appears!"

**Power Bond**

SPELL/Normal

Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon.

"I fuse Cyber Dragon Nashter on my field and the Cyber Dragon in my hand!" At his command, Nashter turns into light blue particles of light and a silhouette of Cyber Dragon appears over Kazuma and turns into silver particles. The streams of particles form a vortex over Kazuma and he slowly brings his hands together over his head. "Dual headed dragon with twin streams of destruction, appear now and raze the field!" He grasps his hands together and brings them down in front of him. "Fusion summon! Level 8, Cyber Twin Dragon!" A ray of light shoots down and strikes the card zone where Cyber Dragon Seiger points to and everyone blocks their bodies with their arms as a strong shockwave rocks the land. On the right side of the pillar, a single dragon head comes out and lets out a roar as another head appears from the other side of the pillar and when it roars, the pillar fades away as the rest of the body appears. Suddenly, its body starts to spark with pulsating blue electricity as its power rises from the effect of the spell card.

**Cyber Twin Dragon**

LIGHT/Machine/Fusion/LV=8

**ATK**=2800-5600/DEF=2100

"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"

A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase.

Kazuma smiles as his dragon stares down his opponent and crosses arms. "Now then, do you see why you won't win the fight! This is my strongest combo! And now I-"

"I activate my counter trap!" Yukuro interrupts him, making the purple-haired boy gasp in shock as one of Yukuro's facedown cards is flipped face-up, revealing the purple-bordered trap card. "Majespecter Tempest! When my opponent special summons a monster or activates an effect, I can tribute one of my Spellcasters to negate the activation and destroy the card!"

**Majespecter Tempest**

TRAP/Counter

When a monster(s) would be Special Summoned, or a monster effect is activated: Tribute 1 WIND Spellcaster-Type monster; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card.

"I tribute Bunbuku to destroy Cyber Twin Dragon!" Yukuro thrusts his hand forward and a tornado shoots out of the card, catching Bunbuku as it shoots forward. The tornado turns bright orange and it strikes the two-headed dragon, making it roar in pain as the monster turns back into purple particles as it returns back into Kazuma's duel disk. Once again, Yukuro takes the monster card from his duel disk a places it into the Extra Deck Slot. "When a Bunkuku leaves the field, it goes into the extra deck instead of the graveyard." The purple-haired boy grits his teeth and looks at his opponent in anger. "How-How dare you! Battle! Cyber Dragon Seiger attacks Majespecter Ogama!" The dragon opens its mouth and shoots a light blue stream of energy at the small frog and it blows it away. The green toad lets out a cry of pain as it turns back into code and Yukuro braces himself as his life points lower from the attack.

Yukuro LP: 4000-3500 VS KazumaLP: 4000

Yukuro picks up the destroyed card and slides it into his Extra deck. "Ogama also goes into the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard." Kazuma swipes his hand, takes a quick look at the last card in his hand and taps it. "I set one card. I end my turn." A hologram of the card appears face down in front of him when a silhouette of Cyber Twin Dragon appears from behind him. "At this time, since I used Power Bond to Fusion summon this turn, I take damage equal to the original attack of the monster I summoned." The silhouette of the dragon opens both its mouths and unleashes a stream of light at Kazuma, and the boy stumbles from the force.

Yukuro LP: 4000-3500 VS KazumaLP: 4000-1200

"That was a big risk, just to summon a single monster..." Yuka comments from the side and Kenji nods his head. "Well, I don't this any of us knew he had negation like that." Calista looks at Yukuro with an impressed look on her face and thinks to herself. _'He might actually win this.' _Yukuro holds up his duel disk and takes another card from his deck. "It's my turn! Draw!"

**Turn 3**

Yukuro **[Hand=2]** LP: 3500 VS Kazuma **[Hand=0] **LP: 1200

As Yukuro looks at the card he just drew, Kazuma examines his field with the intent to plan his next move. _'As far as I know, his archetype doesn't have any monster cards that surpass Seiger's. I can wall him if he doesn't destroy Seiger, but if he does, I still have my face down.' _He looks down at his set card and a mental image of Drowning Mirror Force in front of him. _'His cards have built-in protection from spell destruction, but the can't be protected from being returned to the deck. I've got this game.'_

**Drowning Mirror Force**

TRAP/Normal

When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Shuffle all your opponent's Attack Position monsters into the Deck.

Yukuro starts his turn and holds up one of the cards in his hand. "I activate Pendulum Paradox! This lets me take two face-up pendulum monsters with the same scales out of the Extra deck and add them into my hand. I add the Scale 5 Majespecter Ogama and Majespecter Bunbuku back to my hand." When he places the spell card in his duel disk, the two pendulum cards slide out from the extra deck and he adds them to his hand.

**Pendulum Paradox**

SPELL/Normal

Add 2 face-up Pendulum Monsters with the same Pendulum Scale but different names, from your Extra Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Pendulum Paradox" per turn.

"Next I activate the effect of Majesty's Pegasus and tribute Nekomata to summon another card! Appear, Majespecter Crow - Yata!" Again the winds surround Nekomata and the bluish green light shifts into a bright purple glow and a copy of the monster in Yukuro's Pendulum scale appears on the field.

**Majespecter Crow - Yata**

WIND/Spellcaster/LV=4/ Pendulum:Scale=5

**ATK**=1000-1300/DEF=1500-1800

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Majespecter" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Majespecter Crow - Yata" once per turn. Cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects.

"The effect of Yata activates! I add one Majespecter spell card from my deck to my hand." He adds a card to his hand and the pillars behind him start to glow again. "With the set scale, I Pendulum Summon! Storm the field one more, my monsters!" The gate opens up overhead and three tornados come down on the field, revealing Bunbuku, Ogama, and Nekomata.

**Majespecter Raccoon - Bunbuku**

**ATK**=1200-1500

**Majespecter Toad - Ogama**

**ATK**=1300-1600

**Majespecter Cat - Nekomata**

**ATK**=100-400

"The effects of Ogama and Bunbuku activate! I set one Majespecter card from my deck and add one Majespecter monster to my hand!" The two cards are ejected from his deck and he places both of them on his duel disk. "I summon Majespecter Fox - Kyubi!" The card searched from Ogama's effect appears on the field and another card causes a yellow tornado to form and the other monster in Yukuro's Pendulum Scale appears.

**Majespecter Fox - Kyubi**

WIND/Spellcaster/LV=4/ Pendulum:Scale=2

**ATK**=1500-1800/DEF=1000-1300

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Majespecter" Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Majespecter Fox - Kyubi" once per turn. Cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects.

"When Kyubi is summoned, I add one Majespecter trap from my deck to my hand." The card is ejected and he adds it to his hand. "So much searching." Kazuma comments from across the field. "What are you going to do with all those cards." Yukuro smiles as he activates his face down. "I'm going to do this, I activate Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi! I tribute a WIND monster to return one card from your field to the bottom of your deck. I tribute Nekomata to return your face down card!" Kazuma's eyes widen as the drawn symbol on the card art appears on facedown card and it is sent back into his duel disk as light particles.

**Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi**

TRAP/Normal

Tribute 1 WIND monster, then target 1 card your opponent controls; place that card on the bottom of the Deck.

"But-but you still don't have any monsters that art strong enough to beat Seiger." Kazuma stammers as he tries to stay confident. "If you can't attack over it, I can still win on my next turn-" "You're not getting a second turn!" Yukuro announces and Kazuma along with everyone watching the duel steps back and gasps from the confidence and force of Yukuro's claim. "I activate Majespecter Sonics! For this turn at the cost of halving the battle damage of one of my Majespecters, I can double that monster's ATK and DEF. I double Kyubi's power!" The spell card makes the shell around Kyubi's tails glow brighter and the monster howls as it powers up.

**Majespecter Sonics**

SPELL/Quick-play

Target 1 "Majespecter" monster you control; until the end of this turn, its ATK and DEF become double its current ATK and DEF, also any battle damage it inflicts to your opponent is halved

**Majespecter Fox - Kyubi**

**ATK**=1800-3300/DEF=1300-2600

Kazuma takes a step back as Yukuro holds his hand up and points at his monster. "Battle! Kyubi attacks Cyber Dragon Seiger!" His eyes start to glow green again as his monster does a quick turn and swipes its tail to the side, a large yellow tornado coming out of its tail and destroying the futuristic dragon, which lets out a roar of pain as it disappears back into particles and returns to Kazuma's duel disk.

Yukuro LP: 3500 VS KazumaLP: 1200-600

"It's over! Ogama attacks you directly!" The said monster opens its mouth lets out a large green twister that blows Kazuma off his feet and he lets out a cry of pain as he hits the ground and the rest of his life points lower to zero.

**Winner - Yukuro**

Yukuro LP: 3500 VS KazumaLP: 600- 0

The students watching the duel stare in shock as Yukuro's duel disk deactivated and his monsters along with the wind surrounding the duel field fade away into code. Yukuro walks across the field to where Kazuma was still on the ground and extends his hand to him. "That was a good duel." Kazuma scoffs but takes his hand anyway and hoists himself up. "Yeah, it was. Maybe you're not so bad after all." Some of the students start clapping for the two duelist and Calista walks up to Yukuro with Yuka and Kenji walking up behind her. "That was a great duel Yukuro!" Kenji says as soon as they reach him. "I had no idea that a duelist as good as you went to this school." Calista walks up to Yukuro and extends her hand. "As per the agreement, Yukuro Takamiya will be allowed to join the Dueling club. There are no objections, right?" She gives a pointed look to Kazuma who shrugs and looks away. "No… I don't have any." Yukuro nods and takes the girls hand, giving it a firm shake. Yuka and Kenji come up from behind Yujito and give him a pat on the back and a hand on his shoulder respectively, making him let go of Calista's hand. "Well what do you know, you're pretty good after all." Yuka says with a snarky tone. "Congrats on joining the club." Kenji days in his own laidback tone. Yukuro chuckles as they removes their hands from is back. "Yeah, thanks guys."

Calista claps her hands to get everyone's attention, which works and the group turns to look at her. "OK, so the next time we meet with our new clubmates will be tomorrow, at the same time in the club room. Bring your duel disk because we're going tinto Link VRAINS. Is that understood?" Everyone responds, "Yes." to her question and Calista smiles and starts to walk away. "Alright. Bye then, see you all tomorrow!" Everyone waves back and they all start walking to their own separate ways back home.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Kenji at a crosswalk, Yukuro and Yuka walk back home together. By that time the sun had set and the two walked down a street with only the overhead lights guiding the way. The two of them talk about different things about dueling before the topic of their decks comes up. "So what made you pick the Shaddoll cards for your deck?" Yukuro asks the girl who laughs and waves him off with her hand. "Oh, nothing. It's just that I had a thing for puppets and dolls as a kid and those kacards reminded me of them." Yukuro raises an eyebrow from her answer. "Well, what about the Gimmick Puppets? Aren't those cards the same as the Shaddolls?" Yuka look instantly repulsed by the idea. "What!? NO!? Have you seen those cards? Who would want to play those!?" She crosses her arms defiantly and look away. "Besides, I like Fusion monster over XYZ monsters." Yukuro chuckles and faces away from her. "Well alright, I guess that's a reason." He says with a laugh.

"So why do you still use a Pendulum deck after the Master Rule change." Yuka asks Yukuro and he slows his pace. "I mean, the deck is strong, but still isn't it harder for you to play with it now that the game has changed and limited it?" Yukuro looks down at his duel disk and watches the street lights reflect off it. "When I started playing the Duel Monsters, the latest Master Rule wasn't in effect yet. The Majespecter deck was the first one deck I ever built and I got really good with it while Pendulum decks were still viable." He looks back at the bag slung over his shoulder with a soft gaze. "After the rule changed, I had to edit the deck so it could keep up with Extra Deck restriction." He shrugged his shoulders before continuing. "The changes helped, but they still aren't the same as they were before. That's why I built a second deck to adjust to the change and it's stronger than the Majespecters" His last statement catches Yuka off guard and she stops walking to stare at him. "Wait, if that's the case then… you held back against Kazuma?" Yukuro doesn't get to answer when the sound of a woman screaming echoes through the alleyway at their sides. The two teens stop their conversation run down the dimly lit street to see if someone was hurt.


End file.
